


Since Day One

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: ''Is this her?'' a young man asks.''Yes Levi, this is your future wife. Her name is Mikasa.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/

*Flashback*

A baby girl with onyx eyes and ebony hair was sitting in a crib, oblivious to the conversation that is going on around her, even though she is the topic.

''Is this her?'' a yong man asks. If you look closer at him you cansee that see he is in his early twenties, 17 or so. That he has sharp eyes and dark black hair.

''Yes Levi, this is your future wife. Her name is Mikasa.'' herr mother, a lady about 30 replies.

* end of flashback* 20 years later

-Mikasa's POV

I finished cleaning the main hall and was going to find somehting else to do when Eren stopped me.

''Hey Mikasa,Captain Levi and the others got back from patrol. Do you want to go see them?''He asked _. 'Hmm, why not? I could see if there is anyhting else to keep me busy.'_ I thought.

''Sure.'' I replied.

''Okay, lets go.'' Eren saysheading for the front doors. Levi, Hanji, Armin, and three others came in, all seemingly uninjured. ' _Hmm, nothing must have happened on patrol.'_

''I see you didn't lode anybody. Good job!'' Eren congragulates as he pats Armin on the back, taking him off guard.

''Yeah, well, it was only a 10 meter Titan and Levi took care of him.'' Armin says as he nods in Levi's direction.

''Wow! Really!?'' Eren says excitingly. I llok at Levi and notice that he is staring at me before looking away again. _'Whats his problem?'_ I think as I turn my attention back to Eren and Armin.

''I dunno, maybe?'' Armin says to Eren who only shrugged in response. ' _I have no clue what they were talking about.'_

-Levi's POV-

I pass by Mikasa, Eren, and Armin and go into the main mess hall.I then sit down in one of the wooden chairs. I sigh deeply and run my hand through my hair.

''Her again, huh?''

I look up to see Hanji come in and sit beside me. ''Yes. She is well above that age where she is supposed to be married to me. But the more time I pass by the more I think someone else will take her away. She would've been married to me if her parents had'nt died, so she doesn't even know that she is supposed to be my wife.'' I say to Hanji as I pinch the bridge of my nose. _'The more I am around her the more I am captured by her beauty and grace.'_

''Try tell her or something. I mean, you have to so something or other.'' Hanji says while in thought.

''Yes, I know. You have been telling me that for the past two years.'' I said, voice c=void of emotion.

''Well of course I want the very beat for my best friend.'' She says smiling. I smile meekly back.

-Mikasa's POV-

Me, Eren, and Armin went in the mess hall to see Hanji and Levi talking to each other but stopping when the moment they see me. _'Seriously, what is with everybody?'_ ''Captain Levi is there anything else I can do?'' I aksed. He looked at me before averting his eyes somewhere else.

''Its okay, Captain Ackerman is just tired, plus there is nothing else for you to do.'' Hanji says. I watch as Levi cuts his eyes at Hanji, who smiles, back to me then back to somewhere else _. 'Wait did she say Ackerman?'_ But before I could ask her what she meant Eren butted in.

''Hey Hanji? Me and Armin were wondering if you could come with us to teach us more about Titans.'' Hanji thought about it before nodding her head.

''Sure.'' she says.

''Great! Mikasa since you have nothing else to do, want to come with us?'' Armin asks while blowing some hair out of his face.

''Okay.'' I said as I trailed after them out of the mess hall. As we were walking Eren leaned over to me whispering, ''Ackerman? I didn't know you two shared a last name.''

' _Neither did I.'_ I wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

*Midnight* -Levi's POV-

_' ''Kiss me.'' Mikasa whispered. ''Mikasa.'' I said as I brushed a hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes as I savored the feel of her skin. I smooth my hand over her hand and leaned in to kiss her. My lips hovered above hers, feeling her breath and the warmth from her skin.'_

I woke up with a start, my heart beating fast in my chest. _'Wait, that-that was a dream?'_ I think as I try to steady my running heart. Breathing deeply out of my nose, I flopped back done on the bed. I look up to stare at the ceiling. 'Hmm, Mikasa.' I don't know what Hanji was thinking, calling me Captain Ackerman. Well, she is the only one that knows about the arranged marriage thing. I guess she was probably trying to help me by showing Mikasa that she had the same last name as me. Groaning, I run my hand through my hair. The dream..the dream though it wasn't that bad. It was actually really good. I let a smile slide on to my face as I go back to sleep.

*Morning* -Mikasa's POV-

Yawning, I sit up in my bed and rub sleep out of my eyes. I think abut what happened yesterday. Hanji had called Captain Levi, Captain Ackerman. I didn't know that he had the same last name as me. Its kinda rare for someone to have a last name as another here, so that really shocked me. And if you have a last name as some one else most likely you are related to them one way or another. But the only people that I remember who is related to me and have the same name as me were my parents and they never said anything about other possible family members or maybe they did. They did die when I was very young. Whatever.

I then get out of bed and put the covers back to where they were before. I then do a couple of streches and go to the window to let some air in. When I opened the window I saw three black birds fly by, doing dives and twirls, as if there is nothing wrong with the world. Birds had become incredibly rare after the Titans came, as did most animals. I stare as the birds fly farther and farther away. After the birds got out of sight I decided to take a bath. I walked to the bathroom that was for everyone to use. I pumped water in to the basin and warmed it up. I took of my sleeping clothes and went inside the bath. I washed off then soaked for a bit. After fifteen minutes, I got out and dried off. I wiped my slighly wet hair of my face and wrapped the towel around me. I hear a noise behind me when I look I see Levi standing right at the door. We just stare at each other, silence filling in the blank spaces. I feel my cheeks heat up, but before I could yell at him or anything he turns abruptly around and walks out. I just stand there, wondering what just happened.

-Levi's POV-

After I walked out the bathing rooms, I headed straight to the horse stables to find Hanji. As I walked down the corridors I couldn't get that image of Mikasa out of my mind. ' _Dammit Hanji!'_ I walked outside and went to the stables to find Hanji brushing one of the horses.

''Hanji, I thought you said none was in the bathing rooms.'' I said, slightly annoyed. Hanji turned to look at me.

''Hmm? Oh yeah, right, I forgot that Mikasa was in there. Oops, silly me.'' Hanji laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. _'Forgot my ass.'_ She probably knew that she was in there in the first place. Sighing, I looked up at her.

''Anyway, I got to tell you something.'' I said. I then retold my dream to Hanji who nodded every so often.

''Yeah, so I see you are still have those dreams, huh?'' Hanji teases, elbowing me in the arm. I blush and push away her arm. I have been having dreams about Mikasa for the past year and a half and only Hanji knows about them.

''Whatever. Just they are becoming more currnet instead of being here and there..'' I sighed.

''Well maybe its your heart trying to tell you something Levi. Levi...do you love her?'' Hanji asked, looking down at me.

I stop for a moment and think. She is in my mind every second, she occupies every crook and craney of it. I don't know what I would do if she were to ever die. If she told me that she loved me. My eyes widen slightly. ''Yes-yes I love her.'' I whispered, but it was loud enough for Hanji to hear.

''Well you need to tell her Levi. The sooner the better. And don't worry I will help you.'' Hanji said, smiling.

''Hmm.'' I mumbled before walking back out _. 'I love Mikasa.'_ I thought proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa's POV

Two days after the 'walking in' incident, I noticed that Levi was acting more weird. When he gathered and picked people for patrol, he would always put me in the patrol group that he was in. I had also noticed that at certain times or other, that he he would be staring at me. And just at me too, and for a long time. But when I looked in the area that he was in, he would look the other way. Is he planning to kick me out or something? I mean, I know that, that is probably not true, but that is the only reasonable explanation that I can think of. I remember that I told Eren and Armin about this, which prompted Eren to say, ''Sounds like he has a crush on you.'' after that he and Armin started laughing. So much with going to them for help. I was thinking about asking Hanji, but whenever I get near he she would always say stuff like, ''Do you like flowers? and Here comes the very beautiful bride.'', honestly that girl, I just cant make heads or tails of. Although if I am right about Levi having some sort of relation to me, maybe he already knows and he is just looking out for me. _'But if he is already knew, why hadn't he told me?'_ I don't know but by the end of this day I will find out why he has the same name as me.

I walk out my room and run into Armin, who seemed to be carrying some old gear.

''What are you doing with those?'' I asked as I pointed at them.

''Huh? Oh, hi, Mikasa, and what I am doing with these I am seeing if I can modify them to make them better out on the field.'' Armin says, adjusting the load he is holding. _'those look kinda heavy.'_

''Hey do you need help or-'' I started to ask before being interrupted by him.

''No, no, its fine, I promise.'' He said, smiling.

''Oh, well alright. Well I am going to go now.'' I said, pointing down the hall.

''Oh, okay then. See you later Mikasa.'' Armin says going to where ever he was going to. After he left I went to the mess hall to eat some breakfast. I push through the double doors and went inside. I went to the kitchen and picked up my food then went to go sit with Eren like I usually do. But before I could even go over to the new table, one of the new recruits, Xavier, stopped me.

Levi's POV

I watched as Mikasa came in and went to go get her food.

''I see you , you know.'' Hanji teased, slightly poking me in the ribs. I glared at her before getting back to my food. Hanji only laughed before fixing her glasses. ''Hey Levi, I think you should see this.'' she said pointing to Mikasa and one of the new recruits.

''So uhh I see you always be sitting with that dude Eren, is he your boyfriend o something?'' the boy, I think Xavier, asks.

''No he is my brother.'' she says, voice full of boredom as she tries to go around him.

''So what I am hearing is that you don't have a boyfriend.'' he says , blocking her way once more. I feel a vein pop on my head.

''Yes, now please move.'' Mikasa says, going around him once more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

''Aww, why you got to be like that?'' he says, eyeing her up and down. I hear my chair scrape on the floor as I go over there. I grabbed Xavier's hand and pin it behind his back.

''We do not harrass our fellow members, especially ones that are veterans. Do you hear me?'' I growled out. His face turned white.

''Yes-yes Captain Levi.'' He stuttered before running out of the mess hall. I look over the mess hall to see every one staring at us.

''This is of no concern to you, get back to what you was doing before.'' I commanded. Everyone ceased looking and went back to their usual chatter, although I have no doubt that they are talking about what just happened. I went to go sit back down. When I got to my seat I noticed that Hanji was looking behind me. I looked behind me to see Mikasa.

''I want to ask you a question.'' she says.

''Not now.'' I say as I sit down.

''No it has to be now.'' she says, walking closer.

''Just listen to her Levi.'' Hanji says., ''Yes what is it?'' she asks her.

''Why do you have the same last name as me?'' she asks. Me and Hanji looked at each other before turning back to her.

''We need to speak privatly.'' I said as I got up and we all went out the mess hall.

''Privatly?'' Mikasa askes confused.

Mikasa POV

I followed them out of the mess hall and into the corridor used for planning attacks.

''So why am I in here?'' I asked.

Levi sighed, ''Mikasa, the reason why you have my last name is because you are supposed to be my wife.'' he says as Hanji nods behind him.

''Your-your wife?'' I asked shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa's POV

For a moment I stood dumbfounded, unable to process what I just heard.

''Your-your wife? What do you mean 'your wife'?'' I asked again. I looked at Hanji and Levi, Hanji could only smile sympathcly while Levi looked as if he was trying to figure out how to explain. ''Well?'' I asked again, glad that we had went somewhere private.

''I know that this is something that is hard to absorb, but its true.'' Hanji says.

''Mikasa, you asked why we have the same name, that is why. On your first birthday, your mom and dad both arranged you to be married to me.'' Levi says, looking at the ground.

''But I dont remember mom or dad saing anything about that. I mean I honestly just thought you were some sort of cousin, brother, uncle, something. But Inever thought you were my-my husband.'' I said, putting quotations around the word husband when I said it.

''Yes Mikasa, its true. And the reason why your parents never told you was because they weren't supposed to tell you when you were young, and they died before you could get old enough to be told.'' Levi says, looking up from the ground to look at me _. 'Well that does make sense and-wai, does he-?'_

''You don't expect me to just be all right with this and marry you cause that is never going to happen.'' I said , glaring at the both of them. Levi slightly flinched before saying.

''No I don't expect you to, but-but. Nevermind.'' Levi says before getting up and leaving. The door shuts behind him. I feel Hanji come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder in reassurance. I looked up at her to see her smiling down on me.

''Its okay, I know that this is alot, but please, just think about it.'' Hanji says before patting me on the back once more and then leaving through the door. I stare at the door and then walk out, going straight to my room to think. I open my door and go inside, after I close it back I flop on my bed and close my eyes. I mean , he could be lying, but then what would he get out of this? But if he is telling the truth...if its the truth then what is the reason? Why my parents never said anything about this? Why didn't Levi say anything about this when he first met me? What am I going to do? I groan inwardly before covering my face with my hands. I rollover onto my back and stare at the wall. Maybe I can think more on this after I take a nap.

I get up 30 minutes later when I hear someone knock on my door.

''Coming.'' I said groggily, as I rub my eyes and shuffle to the door. I open my door to see Eren and Armin standing outside. I look down to see Eren holding some rolls and some juice. I moved aside so they could come in the room. Me and Armin sat on the bed, while Eren pulled a chair to sit on.

''I noticed that you didn't eat breakfast after what happened. So I bought you some food cause I thought that you might be hungry.'' Eren says as he puts the rolls and juice in front of me. At fist I wasn't going to accept it, but at the mention of breakfast made my stomach growl. So I grab one and mumble a thanks.

''After Eren told me what happened, we try to look for you but couldn't find you. What happend?'' Armin asks, playing with the corners of the blanket. ' _Should I tell them what happened?'_

''Nothing happend, just went to ask Levi some questions and then came back to take a nap.'' I replied back. _'Well thats not entirely a lie, I did ask him some questions and I did take a nap.'_ I grab a roll and start eating it. For a while there was a comfortable silence untill Eren broke it.

''Well after you left everyone kinda gotten mad at Xavier and stuff, One person stole his food while he wasn't looking. The way his face got though when Captain Levi talked to him was funny.'' he says, smiling.

''Yeah, he went from the smoothest, most confident person to a mewling kitten.'' Armin says laughing. I smile and drunk some of my juice. For the next 30 minutes we talked untill a girl knocked on my door.

''Come in.'' I said, trying to swallow the last bit of my roll. The door opened to reveal a small statured girl, with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. I think her name is Charolette.

''Captain Levi needs everyone in the main room to discuss the next patrol.'' she says, looking at the ground.

''Okay will do Charolette.'' Armin says as he smiles at her. The girl looks up, I guess shocked that we had used her name, then she smiles and leaves. _'Wait did she say Captain Levi?'_ My stomach does a flip at the mention of his name. I watch as Eren and Armin get up and go to the door.

''Are you coming, Mikasa?'' Armin asks.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming.'' I said as I get up from the bed and go to the door with them. Afterwards we go to the main room. We file in with the rest of everybody and take our seats. Levi comes in and goes to the front, I feel his eyes on me but I don't look up. He then started talking.

''Okay so for this morning's patrol, we will have Charolette, Lizzy, Hanji, me, Kanan, and...Mikasa.'' He says. I feel my heart beat faster as I find out that I am in the same group that he is in. Again. ''We will leave in 30 minutes,'' he continues, ''that will give you enough time to get your gear on and suited up. Anyone not there or is late will be on cleaning duty for the next two days. The rest of you while I am gone, I expect all of you to be respectful towards our rules and compliances.'' He concluded. After that everyone scattered to do hat they had to do.

''Awww, you're lucky. You get to be on Morning Patrol.'' Eren says, nudging me in the arm.

''Yeah, and you are on the same group as Levi.'' Armin says. _'Yeah, so lucky.'_ I think as I go to suit up.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikasa's Pov

We all set off on horseback to go on parol. Levi is in front, Charolette is beside me,with us being behind Levi, and the other ones are behind us carring flank. I look in front of me to see Levi staring straight ahead. I know he did this on purpose, putting me into the same patrol group as him and having me as close as possible to him. I mean what does he expects me to do? Just be like 'oh, you're my husband that I just heard about. Okay Then, lets get married and live happily ever after.' He really doen't expect that to happen, does he? I continued looking at Levi's back when he turns around on his horse and glances at me. I look away before he could notice that I was staring at him. But when I looked away, I noticed an extra person and horse galloping beside us. I can't tell who it is because they have their hoodie over their head. I was about to ask Charolette who it was when I begin to hear something. Apparently everyone else heard it cause they all stopped.

We sit for a while, then we look towards Levi, who had his hand up signaling us to stop.

''It seems that there is a Titan near here, but it doesn't notice that we are here too. We have to work quickly to get rid of it before it notices that we are here.'' he says, looking out into the tree line. He then gets his horse and goes into the forest, we all follow him. I was listening for the Titan when I noticed that the Mystery Dude is back again. He seems to be really close to me, manuvering his horse to go behind me then besides me then back again. I was about to ask him what his deal was when we spotted the Titan. It was a 10 meter Titan, and it seems like it doesn't know that we are here. Levi signals us to be quiet and to sneak up, but the the Mystery Dude who kept getting close to me, had his horse step on a tree branch making it snap. The titan looked toward the sound and then at us. With a defening roar it turned and charged at us.

''Forget about being quiet! Go! Go! Go!'' Levi commanded, signaling his horse to go left. We rush and spread out and spread out, everyone riding their horses to go find a higher tree so they could attack. But before I could do anything someone pushed me off my horse and onto the ground, hard. I look up to see the Mystery Dude still on his horse, hovering over me. He lifts up his hoodie and its Xavier. He then starts laughing.

''You think that you can embarrass me in front of everyone? Ha! Well you are going to be on for a surprise, and since you think that you are sooo much better thatn me that you cant even date me, well how about that you get eaten, so that way no one will ever date you!.'' He says. He then gets his horse and makes him walk on my left leg with his front hooves. I scream as I fell my bones break inside of my leg. After he figures its broken enough, he smiles cruelly at me and looks back up to the titan. ''Hey over here come and get her!'' he screams, making as much noise that he can. He then turns around and gallopsaway as the titan comes charging st us. I try to get up,but a sharp pain kept me down. The titan was upon me when I felt someone hoist me up and onto their horse. I look up to see that it is Levi, he then starts to turn around and go the opposite way. I look back at the Tiatn and watch it eat my horse. After it does that it turns is sight on us.

''Are you all right?'' Levi asks me, glancing down at me then back at the front. We then make a turn towards some cliffs.

''My leg...its broken. Xavier did it.'' I said. He didn't respond, but just kept going forward. I look behind me again to see th titan still affter us and gaining. He then goes inside this cave, once we are in deep enough puts me and him down of the horse. He then gets the horse and sends him outside. Once the horse he runs and I can kinda see the titan run after the horse, but as the titan runs past the cave, he hits something and rocks and boulders started to fall from the ceiling of the cave. Levi grabs me and covers my body with his so I dont get hit by the falling stones. Once the debris had stop raing down, he lets off. I wipe dust from my eyes as I look at the entrance. The whole entire entrance is blocked off by rocks and boulders, the only source of light is coming from the top of the debris pile, I watch as Levi goes over and try to reach the hole but to no avail, every time he does the rock pile would shift, making more rocks fall down, He then comes back to me.

Levi's Pov

''Are you okay?'' I ask her. She looks at the ground and mumbles 'Yes, except for her leg..' I bend down and look at her leg, it is puple and has some scaring on it. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her leg. She winces slightly as I tighten it to keep it in place. I then get up and look around. Its a small cave, only one way out but is blocked, I guess we will have to stay here untill someone rescues us.

''We will be staying here for the time being. Okay?'' i told Mikasa as I looked back towards her. She only mumbles an agreement before looking at the ground. I sigh and went to go make a fire so we wouldnt freeze to death.


	6. Chapter 6

No ones Pov

Eren and Armin was in their rooms, talking about stuff that just comes up into their head.

''Hey when do you think they will be back from patrol?'' Eren ask, eating a roll. He looks towards Armin who was staring at the ceiling dreamingly. ''Uhhh...Armin?'' Eren questions. Armin then snaps out his bubble and looks back towads Eren, his cheeks dusted pink. ''Whats up with you?''

Armin looks at the ground then back up. ''I was kinda thinking about...Charolette.'' Amrin says, twidling his fingers.

''You like her!'' Eren says grabbing Armin and giving him a nppgie. ''I always knew you had something for the new cadet.'' Eran teased. Armin was about to say something when someone came by the room saying the patrol is back. They both got up and walked to the front doors. On their way there they would hear people whisper that 2 people are missing, that someone had gootten tooken.

''Who do you think they are talking about?'' Armin asks. Eren shrugs and they both continue to the front. When they finally reach outside, they see every one who was on patrol there. The horses was going crazy, trampling the ground beneath them. Armin sees Charolette and runs towards her. Eren then goes over there too.

''Hey what happened?'' Arin asked.

''A titan had attacked us and now Captain Levi and Mikasa are missing!'' Charolette says, trembling. Armin and Eren stood shocked, they hadn't realized that neither Levi nor Mikasa was there. Just then Xavier comes galloping in. Eren and Armin runs towards him.

''Have you seen them, Mikasa and Levi?'' Eren asks. Xavier looks down at them before

''Oh it was horrible! The titan was coming straight toward us most everyone else had ran away, well except for me, Captain Levi, and Mikasa. The titan chased us and chased us, it didn't stop untill we were by some cliffs. I managed to turn around and go back the way I came, but when I turned around they had went inside this cave, the titan in it haste to find them sent some rocks tumbling and started an avalanche. They are stuck in the cave now. I fear that they might be dead, I killed the titan but when I went back to the cave to dig them out, I couldn't, I should have tried harder.'' Xavier says, looking at the ground. By now a group of people had gathered round himto her what had happened.

''Its okay. There was probably nothing that you could have done.'' Armin says patting him on the back.

''We have to find them! They could still be alive! You have to show us where the cave is.'' Eren says.

''Eren is right, you have to show us where this cave is, just in case there is a chance to save them.'' Hanji says.

''I will try, I hope that they are all right.'' Xavier says. _'They belived me like a bunch of fools and by the time we find them, they will be as good as dead.'_ Xavier thinks.

Levi's POv

After I make the fire I go back over to Mikasa to make sure that she is okay, but when I get back she is asleep or pretending to be sleep I am not sure. I pick her up, being careful of her leg and put her near the fire. I then go to sit on the other side. I stare at the fire, gently feeding it sticks to keep the fire going. I look at he hole above us and see that the moon had started to come out. I look back at the fire then I look at Mikasa's leg. My hands tighten around the sticks that I am holding, when I think about how she had gotten that way. I swear...when we get out I am going to make that little imp pay! I keep biting down on my teeth untill I start to taste blood. I take a several breaths to try and compose myself. I look at the makeshift splinter I made for her leg. I sigh again, I try to think up an upside, at least she cant walk away when I am talking to her, but if she keeps sleeping this is going to be difficult. I sigh again as I lay down and try to sleep.

Mikasa's POV

I hear Levi sigh and go to sleep on the other side of the fire. For now, or at least untill we are rescued, I will pretend to be asleep. I am doing that now, I can keep doing that later, I mean what does he expect me to do? I mean out of all people to be stuck in a cave with I am stuck with him. Why couldn't I be stuck with Armin or Eren, someone other than him? I peek one eye open to look at him. He is on his side, his bangs partly covering his eyes. I watch as the fire make shadows flicker across his face. He...he is actually pretty handsome, I mean he did save me on one or two occasions, hell, he just saved me today! I am not sure if I mind being married to him or not, but maybe I can divuldge on this later. But right now I am going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry no new chapter but there will be one tomorrow!!  ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Levi's POV

I watched as sunlight filter in and the sillouettes become more detailed. Once all the rock dust cleared I could see that the people was Hanji, Eren, Armin, and the others. Once they saw me, the first three came rushing in.

''Oh my gosh we are so happy that you are alive!'' Hanji says as she rushes to hug me.

''Yeah, Xavier told us what happened, he says he feels so bad that he couldn't save you, but now he will be elated to know that you are alive.'' Eren says.

''Wait. What exactlly did he say?'' Mikasa asked, now woken up and coming towards us with help from Armin.

''Wait, what happened to your leg?'' Eren asked concerned. I glanced at her leg and remembred what happened to it which only serve to make me a bit angry.

''It got broken, now what did he say?'' Mikasa says, emphisizing the last bits.

''Well what he said was...'' Then Armin, with help from Eren now and then, retold the story that Xavier had told them.  _'Why that fucking bitch!'_ I thought angrily as blood starts to boil through me. I glanced at Mikasa who only looked at them in disbelief.

''Where is Xavier!'' I yelled as I started to go out the small cave with Hanji and Eren beside me and Mikasa now riding Armin's back.

''Well he is outside of course, why?'' Hanji asked confused. But I didn't answer her as I went out into the open scanning for the traitor.

''Where is Xavier?'' I asked everyone there. They all looked around and shook their heads not knowing where he is.

''Excuse me...Captain Levi, but what is going on?'' Charolette asked me. I took a deep breath and turned to everyone.

''I tell you all when we get back, but as for now we need to get Mikasa into infirmy.'' I said, nodding my head towards her. Everyone nodded as they all got on their horses and Eren and Armin helped Mikasa into a carriage. I decided to use Armin's horse since he was riding with Mikasa.  _'He better not be at camp, because I swear if I find he I will strangle him with my own , what I am going to do to him is gonna make what I did to Eren look like I was being merciful.'_

Later, back at camp.

When we finally got back, two girls had took Mikasa and taken her to the infirmry while the rest gathered around me.

''Now Levi whats going on?'' Hanji asks, crossing her arms. I sighed as got my thoughts together.

''Xavier is a traitor, what he had told you all is a lie, what had happened was...'' then I began to tell them what Mikasa had told me. I watched as some faces had shocked expressions and others have very pissed off expressions. '..So if any of you see I will permit you to do anything you want to do to him and then bring him to me so I may do more.'' I said as I finished and sent everyone on their way. I watched as Eren went off to go somewhere, Armin trying to comfort a sad Charolette and Hanji come up to me.

''You're okay right?'' She asks me. I glance at her and then to the ground.

''Yeah, I am fine.'' I said.

Mikasa's POV

Two weeks after we had been rescued had passed and no one had seen hide nor hair of Xavier. I sigh as I sit in my room and stare at my leg. It had been confirmed by the healer that my leg had mended itself but I am still not allowed to do anything for the next two days, just to be sure. I hear my door open as I watch Charolette come in. Every since I had been room sentenced Charolette had been coming to my room and we would just talk. She is the only one who knows about the supposed arranged marriage and I found out that she has a crush on Armin.

''Hey Mikasa.'' she greets as she comes to sit on my bed.

''Hey Charolette.'' I reply back. Her eyes gaze around my room and settle on a bowl of soup that I had eaten earlier.

''So he is still bringing stuff up to your room?'' Charolette asks, smiling a bit. Levi had been coming up and making sure I had everything I need like food, drinks, making sure I don't get a fever and stuff. Fussing over every little thing, like if I left the window open for too long he would get upset and say that I could get a cold, always asks if I am eating enough and well just general fussing. I blush as I look away and out my window.

''Yeah, he did.'' I said as my blush, for some reason, got deeper. Charolette watched me and then looked at her fingers before looking back up to me.

''Mikasa...is it possible that you love or at least like Levi back?'' she asks. My eyes widen slightly as this thought goes through my head. _'Do I?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Mikasa's POV

''So do you love him or at the very least, like him?'' Charolette asks, tilting her head a bit. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find an answer to her question. I looks at the bowl on the table and then looks at the window. I mean, yes I like him, I don't hate him or anything but I know that, that isn't what she was talking about. Do I like him, much more, do I  _love_  him? I play with the edge of my blanket before looking back up at her.

''Honestly...I don't know. I mean I never really had experienced this kind of...feeling before.'' I said, kind of confindent with my answer.

''Well if you never experienced this before, then how do you know that you are not feeling that for him right now?'' Charolette asks, her brown eyes curious. Once again I am stumped, I...I don't know. She is right, I guess, how will I know if I am feeling it or not? What if I already fallen in love with him and just not know it? She stares at me waiting for my reply, then luckily Armin comes in, giving the both of us a ditraction from the question.

''Hey Mikasa. Hey...Charolette.'' He says, his cheeks slightly pink. Charolette squeaks out a greeting then leaves the room, waving at me as she left. Armin looks slightly sad at her departure then goes back to normal as he sits on my bed.

''So what did you guys talk about?'' he asks, playing with the bangs of his hair.

''Nothing much, just girl stuff.'' I said, rubbing my leg a little. Armin eyes follows my movement.

''Does your leg still hurt, I can go get the nurse or-'' Armin says, before I stop him.

''No, no its fine, just a bit stiff.'' I said, in an effort to calm my friend's nerves. He relaxes then lays back on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

''So you know that Levi is still doing patrols and stuff, so that someone will find Xavier, right?'' he asks, looking to me.

''Yeah.''I replied. I know that for the past two weeks, Levi has been making search teams so that they can figure out where Xavier went off to.

''I personally hope that Xavier gotten eaten by a titan, but Levi says that, that he hadn't, because on patrols they were finding dead titan bodies on the ground, slashed at the nape. Which means that Xavier had also stolen some of our supplies.'' He says, getting up. ''So..is Charolette coming back?'' He asks shyly.

''No..probably not.'' I said, scratching my nose. Armin looks at me then looks at the door, unsure of something. ''Yes Armin you can leave if you want to, I know you came in here because you wanted to see Charolette.'' I said, smiling a bit. Armin blushes and thanks me, running out. I layed back down after he left and put my arm over my face. Maybe I should take a nap, it is almost night. I then rolled over and went to sleep.

Middle of Night

I woke up sometime later when I feel something around my neck. I open my eyes to see Xavier in my room, his hands around my neck, sitting on my chest.

''Well, well, well, looks who's awake. Sleeping Bitch.'' he snarls out, his fingers digging into my neck. I strugle and try to kick him off, but his legs have a firm grip on mine. I open my mouth and try to scream, but then realized that something was over my mouth.

''See? Its hard to scream when ducktape is over your mouth.'' He says, his grip getting tighter. ''You should've have died when that titan was after you. But that damn Levi had to rescue you,but dont worry I took care of him as I did for your other friends. Now I will take care of you.'' He says, as everything starts to fade to black.

Well how do you like this chapter? Please comment what you liked about it and if you think that anything needs better formating or wording, comment that too. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Mikasa's POV

''Wake up, Mikasa, Mikasa, wake up.'' some one said as the shook me awake. I sat up abruptly in my bed, my eyes getting used to the darkness in my room. When I finally focus my eyes I can see that it was Levi who had woken me up.

''Wha-what are you doing in here?'' I asked, rubbing my eyes. Levi stared at me then spoke.

''I was coming up here to make sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold, but when I got up here you were thrashing and you seemed like you couldn't find your breath.'' he says, looking at me, eyes slightly showing concern.

''Huh, oh, that. It was nothing, just a nightmare.'' I said as I began to remember what had happened in it _. 'I already to care of your friends, including that cock-blocking Levi, now its time to take care of you.'_ I mentally shudder remembering how I thougth that I was actually going to die. Levi looked at me, then sat beside me on my bed.

''Are you okay?'' he asks, looking at me full in the face.

''Of course I am,why wouldn't I be?'' I asked, confused. He reached out and brushed the side of my face with his thumb.

''Because, you are crying.'' he says, looking at the drop of moisture hanging from his thumb. I look at the tear on his hand, then I rub my face with mine, and lo and behold, there was tears streaming down my face.

''What?'' I said, mostly to my self _. 'Did me having this dream, do this?'_ I think as I continue to rub my eyes with the cuff of my sleeve.

''And you are trembling.'' he says pointing at my hand. I look down at my hands and see that they are shaking really hard. I put my hands under the blanket, in an attempt to get them to stop. Levi looked away as if he was contemplating something then turned to me.

''You said that you had a nightmare...what was it about?'' Levi asks, staring up at me. I looked at the window and stared at the moon light that was filtering in. At first I didn't want to tell him the dream, but after a few moments I decided to retell what had happened in that horrible moment. Levi listened closely and seemd to pay attention to every word I said and when I was done he stood up, patting some dust of his pants.

''So that was what is was about and why you were crying. We will find that traitorus being and bring him to terms for what he has done, but as of now I want you to go to sleep, you need energy, since you lost so much of it being bed-ridden for two weeks.'' Levi says, going to the door.

''Ok then. Good night.'' I said, getting back under the covers.

''Good night.'' he says as he exits and closes the door behind him. I turn on my back and lay my head on my pillow and stare up at the ceiling, remembering what Charolette had asked me the day prior.

 _'Do you love him, or at the very least, like him?'_ Yes, Charolette, yes I do.

Levi's POV

After I closed the door to Mikasa's room, I walked back to mine. I replay what she had said what her dream was about and saw how much that dream had affected her. When I went inside her room to check up on stuff I didn't expect to find her thrashing around and crying in her bed. I feel my hands tighten in to fists. How dare he give her nightmares! I just want to throttle him right now, make him pay for what he has done.

I finally get in to my room and sit down on my bed, running my hands through my hair, frustrated. She don't feel safe here, just from hearing her dream I can conclude that she is scrared, even though she doesn't want to admit it herself or she just don't know it. I lay back down hard on my bed, the bed creaking under my weight.

 _'I swear Mikasa, I will find him, one way or another, and then you will feel safe again, you will no longer be scared.'_ I thought as sleep tugged at my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

levi's POV

I was sitting in my room, looking at the floor and trying to sort my head when Hanji came in.

''Hey, Hanji. What do you want?'' I said, putting back my gaze on the floor. Hanji sat in a chair beside my bed and leaned back.

''Just came in here checking on you. How ya' doin?'' she says, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

''Just thinking about how I am going to find Xavier and what I am going to do to him if I do. You know, because of him, Mikasa has been getting nightmares for the past three days? I swear, once I get my hands on him, he is going to be wishing that, that Titan ate him instead.'' I said, getting mad all over again. Hanji looked at me then nodded.

''I have been wondering, when we catch Xavier and all, are you going to finally get with Mikasa?'' she asks, leaning over to sit her elbows on her knees. I look at her then back to the floor.

''So I see that you are still on that.'' I said. She shrugged and reached over to eat some crackers from a bowl I left on the table.

''I mean, you still love her right? And you really want to be with her, so why not tell her how you feel? You already told her about the pre-marriage thing. '' Hanji says, crumbs falling from her mouth.

''Okay, one, you are getting crumbs everywhere, and two, I just can't go up and proclaim my feelings to her. What if she doesn't even feel the same?'' I said, sounding a bit flustered. Hanji got up and set her hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly.

''How do you know, if you never even tried?'' Hanji says, letting go of my shoulder and heading for the door, before stopping by my table. ''And by the way, I am taking these.'' she says, taking the bowl of crackers.

But...what she said is right, how do I know if I never even tried? I look down to see that Hanji had left some crumbs on the floor. Sighing I grab a broom and started sweeping the floor when Armin and Eren came in.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi's POV

I was beginning to sweep up the crumbs Hanji left when Armin and Eren came in.

''Captain Levi, there are titans attacking the outside border lines and are closing in on the camp, fast.'' Armin says, panting slightly.

''Come on, lets get suited up and go.'' I said, putting the broom down and going to the door. I walk to towards the doors when Armin and Eren both appear on my side.

''There's also one more thing.'' Eren says, taking the left side. I look at him from the corner of my eye at him.

''And what is that?'' I asked.

''Xavier is with them and he seems to be commanding them.'' Armin says, taking my right. I stop and look at them, not sure how to respond.

''Waht do you mean 'commanding them'? They..you can't command a titan, they'll eat you alive, they don't even have the brain compacity to be given orders. So how is he commanding them?'' I asked again. Armin and Eren looked at each other then looked at me.

''We don't know how ourselves, but all we know is that he is giving orders, and by some way or another they are doing it.'' Armin says.

''Yeah and all the others are outside fighting the titan onslaught.'' Eren says, looking out towards the door.

''Wait, where is Mikasa?'' I ask them.

''I guess she went outside to fight them.'' Eren says shrugging. I turn back around and hurry outside.

_'I don't know how you are doing this but if you touch or hurt Mikasa again, you will regret it.'_

Mikasa's POV

I sail through the air as I get behind one of the titans, it turns around and tries to slap me out of the air but I dodge its hand, getting behind it and succsessfully killing it. I land on a nearby tree branch to try and catch my breath, after all since I got out here I have been killing titans left and right. Charolette lands on a branch a little away from me.

''You all right?'' she asks me, trying to catch her breath as well.

''Yeah...I'm fine...just waiting for my second wind.'' I said. ''What about you?'' I asked.

''Huh, Oh, yeah, I am fine!'' she says, giving me a thumbs up. ''Did you hear about why they are attacking us?'' she asks me.

''Yeah..Xavier.'' I said, thinking back to that horrible traitor.

''Yeah..I don't understand how someone can command a titan, I mean isn't a titan's main focus is eating?'' she asks.

''Yeah...I don't know either.'' I said, staring down at my sword. Me and Charolette stand on our branches for a while more untill Charolette sets her eyes on a titan.

''Well, I am well rested now, back into the fray, see you!'' she says, swinging herself towards the titan. I collect my breath for a while more and then go back in. I had already killed 6 more titans and was going through the air when Charolette glided in beside me.

''Mikasa...look.'' she says, pointing behind her. We both rest on a nearby branch and I look to where she had pointed at. What I saw made me shocked and at a loss for words. And what I saw was that a little into the distance I see a 50 meter titan and riding on its shoulder is Xavier.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay in stories, please don't expect any new ones until next week.

Also someone had told me that I didn't set my tumblr account to accept fanart, questions, and suggestions. Oops. I have fixed the problem, now you can.  
My tumblr is still the same.

Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is Sakurawolf23

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/


End file.
